Bestfriend Forever
by Len Kagamine Kuro
Summary: This is about a frienship between two boys, named Teito Klein and Mikage Celsetine. one day, Teito has a bad feelings of his bestfriend.feelings his feels its true! Mikage got an accident! this is the stories! hope you wull enjoy it!


~"BESTFRIEND FOREVER"~

"Teito~!"

heard a shouts of a boy...

he jogged back and waved at the emerald-eyed friend who had been sitting in a chair dreamy garden.

yes...

the name of that boy is.. Mikage Celestine.

and the boy who Mikage called named Teito Klein.

"what's up, Mikage? don't yelling like that! this is public your voice too up!" a little angry face edorned on Teito's face.

"hahaha. well.. ok ok. then, what are you doing sit and dreamy like that?" Mikage asked.

"hm... I am just thinking about something." Teito answered.

"what is it? tell me! tell me!" as usual, Mikage is a boy who always cheerful and vibrant. and Teito is a boy that sometimes do not too care. but when the people say his short, he will angry.

"it's... about my dream last night."

"what dream?"

"as you can say is a nightmare... =="

"just tell me! come on!"

"however I can't tell you in this place. well... what about in that tree!" he pointed toward to the tree in front of them.

"okay! come one, Teito!" Mikage grabs Teito's hand.

"oi! chotto matte! Mikage!"

(in the tree)

"here is it?" Mikage asked.

"yeah.. here. but I fear to tell you."

"fear?"

"I was afraid, if you heard it, you will be shocked..Mikage..." Teito worried.

"hm? doushite? hahaha. just tell it me!" Mikage patted Teito's back and a little giggle.

"*sigh* ah.. okay. this is it. last night I wa dreaming. you coming to my house in the raining day. you're soaking wet and suddenly hugs me and say "this is the last. I love you Teito, my bestfriend." because of confusing, as soon I command you to go bath and change your clothes. then, I accept a calling from Castor-san our senpai. he said you got sn accident and your life cannot be saved. I wa shocked and as soon I close the telephon. I saw you in my bedroom but you're not there. I was searching for you. because I wa not found you, I decided to drives my bycicle to the location which that accident happens. I was corpse. and I was crying, Labrador-san hugs me and I told what was happening in my house to Castor-san and Labrador-san.." Teito tell his dreaming slowly and tears as suddenly drops whack his cheeks.

"..." Mikage speechless and stare to Teito full with confusing and a bit shock heard what Teito tell to him.

...

Mikage hugs Teito and smiling while saying "don't be afraid ne~ I promise I will be by your side. We bestfriend foever. anything happens to me, don't you worried. because I don't wanna saw your tears. saw you sad, I felt like I want to berate myself. Teito... smile please..."

"Mikage..."

Teito realise Mikage's hugging and a bit smile to Mikage.

and then...

"Teito! sugoii~! you're smiling! kawaii~~~! my chibi-kun! XD" Mikage hugs Teito again and shook his little body so Teito angry with him.

"MIKAGE~!"

"gomeenn~!" Mikage ran away because Teito ready to hit him.

"oi! chotto!"

(tomorrow in 07 Ghost Academy)

"ohayo! ^_^" a boy named Labrador apprear. as usual, he is always cheerful and sometimes smiling. a boy charitable and cute! he also like flowers.

"ohayo, Labrador! ^^" a boy named Castor. wear a glasess. famous with his cleverness and a president of student council. " let's go to the class."

"okay."

"Teito, can I copying your homework, please? please?" Mikage said.

"nope. you can't! you're alwyas copying my homework many times! just work it by yourself Mikage!"

"Teito meanie =3=..."

"yo! kuso gakki, Mikage, ohayo! *smirks*" a boy that has blue-eyed sea great two people forward him.

"Frau! kuso gakki janai yo!" Teito angry 'cause Frau always called him like that was.

*flashback*

"ouch! gomen..." Teito hit a boy who was walking in front of him because he was carrying a stack of books.

"be carefull when you walked. kuso gakki!"

"nani! kuso gakki!"

"yeah whatever. kuso gakki! kuso gakki! kuso gakki!"

"kuso gakki janai!" Teito kicked Frau's knee had enough.

"ouch! ittai!

*flashback end*

"yah.. peace!"

"grr..."

"hahaha. did you two always like that? XD hahaha. how funny! whahaha XD" Mikage laughing hard because of his bestfriend and senpai.

"enough. I wanted go to class. bye kuso gakki, Mikage!" Frau running faster.

"that guy is so annoying!"

"but he's famous enough in this school."

"WHATEVER! famous or not! let's go to our classroom. today is Lnace sensei lesson."

"Yah... DX that sensei again. ya, let's go!"

(classroom)

"ohayo, my students I loved. today is the day where the charming Lance sensei teaching! *stocking charm*"

"==" sensei.. don't be like that. remember you too old of that..."

"hm? did I hear someone talking as long as I was talked?"..."okay then, no which mean we go to the next lesson. open your page 14! and open your homework. I will check it. if that out there is no do it, I'll give a deserve punishment, yah.. ^^ *evil smile*"

"I finished!" Mikage was shaking and sweating.

"hah.. like I told you. just look at mine, hurry up!"

(2 minutes later)

*finish! arigato Teito ^^"

"hm... *check* good good. all of you done it. eh? Mikage..."

"?" Mikage swearing.

"your writing why mess like this? amend it later! understand?"

"y-yes.. sensei!"

(after school)

"nah, Mikage, I want to go home first. bye!"

"bye! ^^"

"I have a bad feelings of it. Mikage... I hope you will be fine."

that day is sunday however the season isn't good.

rain-storm...

Teito look outside from his window.

bad feelings of Mikage that he felt, make him worry.

"Mikage..."

that name always his called with sighed.

that time his also sing a song...

hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni

kimi no ashiato sagasu

doka towa no yasuragi

koko wa yume no tochuu de

osanai tsubasa de

sakamichi kaketeku

michi kara hagurete

kono me wo tojiteku

hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni

kimi no ashiato sagasu

doka towa no yasuragi

koko wa yume no tochuu de

itsuka subete modorite

sora no hate hitori kiri

anata ga matsu yasuragi

hikari no ato nokoshite

osanai tsubasa de

sakamichi kaketeku

michi kara hagurete

kono me wo tojiteku

yume ni ai ni kokoro ni

kimi no ashiato sagasu

towa no hikari nokoshite

furugu no nai tsubasa de

towa no ai wo anata ni...

Raggs Requiem by Noria. a song that often he sings. a song that aoten make him feel bettre.

'tok tok tok'

a door knocking. as soon Teito run down and open the door.

he was shock saw a person that always he thinks and exactly forward him.

he just didn't realise that this is was like his dreams.

"Mikage..."

"*hugs Teito* this is the last. Teito, I love you mu bestfriend..."

*na-nani-? hey! you're soaking wet! hurry up go to bath and change your clothes!"

"hahaha, okay okay..."

kring...kring...kring...

"Hello. this is Klein's home.."

"Teito.. hurry up come at no.1! HURRY!"

"Ca-castor-san.. is this you? Castor-san, what's the matter? why are you command me to come that place?"

"Mikage...Mikage.. got an accident!"

Teito shocked. He is speechless and soon close the telephin. finally he's just realize this is was like his dreams.

he's searching for Mikage in the whole of his house.

panic and scared.

tears drops..

he finally decided to go to the place Cator-san tell him.

( no.1)

"Castor-san! Mikage... Mikage.. where's Mikage!" he panix and cry

"Teito-kun, be calm. Mikage just fine. He was taken to hospital immediatly. he just a little injured." Labrador said.

"yokatta... Mikage... Mikage..."

"Teito-kun, daijobu ka? if you wanna I taken you to the hospital where Mikage is."

"*shakes head* okay..."

Teito and Labrador go to the hospital immediately.

(hospital)

*Mikage's room*

"Mikage!"

"Te-teito..? what are you doing here?" Mikage asked.

"baka! I wa worried about you! I though you've already die because this is just like my dreams that I told you!"

"Teito.. gomen... as you see, I am just fine. nothing to worrya about ^^."

"*hugs Mikage* bestfriend forever Mikage..."

"ah.. bestfriend forever ne~ Teito.. ^^."

"thank godness..." Castor said

"^_^" Labrador smile.

"yo! I come to visit!" Frau come bring bouquet.

"Frau! what are you doing here!"

"gee... what's wrong with you, kuso gakki? of course visit Mikage.."

"huh!" Teito turn away his face

"hahaha. okay okay. Frau-senpai, arigato ne~ ^^"

"yap! doita Mikage ;)"

==========================[[THE END]]=========================

author(me): happy ending! XD

Mikage: oi! author!

author: hey Mikage! ^o^/

Mikage: you're the author here and you're who created this stories. just look at my bestfriend! poor him..

author: I know his crying. hehehe. but this is my fanfiction! are you wanna I make you like Teito too?

Mikage: hm... you are right.

Teito: akkhh! Mikage! why are you agree with her?

Mikage: ruuun~!

author: ruuuuunnn`~!

Teito: oi! come back here!

sorry this is so bad. because I am still a beginner so I have to learn more.

hope you like it! review! review please! :3


End file.
